Marriage of the Fates
by BurningTyger
Summary: Obi-Wan watches a moment go by -- a moment that will destroy the past, but save the future.


Marriage of the Fates  
-Burning Tyger  
  
Rated PG for a minor reference to sex. Try not to let it traumatize you, okay? Reviews are always appreciated, but please be constructive with whatever criticism you have to offer. :)  
  
  
  
I had been expecting this day for a long time. Ever since...well, ever since I had seen the kid with her, I had known. I've known what would happen since long before either one of them had any real feelings for the other.  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Experience has led me to wonder if there ever *are* less-than-beautiful mornings on Naboo -- I doubt it. A perfect morning for a state wedding.  
  
~~  
  
I had not seen Amidala all morning; my duties had been to tend to the happy but extremely nervous groom.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what if I forget what I'm supposed to say? What if I screw up the vows? With all those Holonet cameras on me and stuff...Oh Sith."  
  
"Language," I reminded him lightly. "Wouldn't want to slip and say something like that while the eyes of the galaxy are on you."  
  
He glared at me. "Thanks. I needed something more to worry about."  
  
"It...it'll be just fine, Ani. You're getting *married,* for stars' sake. Calm down."  
  
"Oh, yes, that's quite reassuring. Thank you."  
  
"No need to be sarcastic. Look: You're marrying Amidala. Do you think she'll love you any less if you make a mistake?"  
  
"I - no."  
  
"Good; I thought you'd know your own bride at least that well. Now wait here while I change, then we can get to the cathedral, all right?"  
  
He nodded, swallowed, and stopped fidgeting for all of two seconds, during which time I managed to actually find the robes I was to wear for the service. I headed off to the 'fresher to change.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what if...if I...Stars, tonight scares me more than today..."  
  
I laughed. "Kid, that's out of my range. Anything that happens after the wedding service is your business." Did he know I was jealous? Did he see that I envied his happiness? Once there might have been something, someone I could love. But if there had been, she died on Melida/Daan years ago.  
  
Or could there have been someone else?...I emerged from the fresher in the black Jedi robes. As Anakin's best man, I got to sit in the front pew and watch -- at least *my* part wasn't that difficult. "Come, Anakin. It wouldn't do to be late for one's own wedding."  
  
~~  
  
Well, he had made it to the cathedral without making a fool of himself, and it was completely out of my hands now. I stood in a pew in the front of the chapel, watching as Amidala walked down the aisle. Robed in white (the Virgin Queen) she was perfectly resplendent. She joined my Padawan at the altar, giving her bouquet to an ever-present handmaiden and allowing Anakin to take her hands. The look they shared was so full of love as to be nearly tangible. I wondered how many others out there envied them in their happiness.  
  
"We gather this star-blest morning to join Anakin Skywalker and Amidala Padme Naberrie in holy matrimony..."  
  
The words buzzed meaninglessly in my mind as the presider carried on. My gaze was focused entirely on Amidala, on her solemn and joyous expression, on the curves of her body beneath the snowy silk... (What am I doing? She's Anakin's bride, not my own. I've no right- )  
  
The presider's voice returned to focus in my mind. "If there is one among you who has reason that these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
I gripped the back of the pew in front of me tightly, as if for support. But it was only to restrain myself from voicing my thoughts. *If there is one among you...*  
  
(YES!) my mind shouted. (YES YES DON'T LET THEM DO IT...)  
  
(Why?)  
  
I inhaled sharply, the realization finally making itself known to me.  
  
(Because I love her. I love her and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.)  
  
My grip on the wooden rail tightened till I was sure my hand or the wood would break. The presider continued, and the moment was lost.  
  
(For the better,) I told myself, but I couldn't believe it.  
  
Silently, with no resistance at all, the moment had slipped away, and I had allowed the winds of fate to take their course.  
  
As I said before: it's out of my hands now.  



End file.
